Lovers Who Uncover
by EmWinston94
Summary: Ella hasn't really dated anyone in a long while, especially since she is a hunter and doesn't have too much time for that kind of stuff. Although she does have a thing for Crowley the King of Hell. So her good friend Charlie Bradbury sets her up on a date with Crowley. At first they don't really talk but things quickly become heated.
1. Part One

**I like writing these kinds of one shots a little too much. Is that a problem?**

* * *

"You need to get out there and start dating again, Ella." My friend Charlie said as we sat at lunch together. Charlie and I have been friends since high school and she was always there for me whenever I needed her.

"I don't know Charlie, I'm still trying to get over Brian. Besides who in their right mind would go out with me, especially with my job choice." I was a hunter like the Winchesters and I have been since I graduated from high school. My parents were hunters as well, and so it was only right for me to follow them. Charlie didn't know about my job until after she met the Winchesters. She just thought that I had a job that required me to travel a lot, which wasn't a lie.

Charlie rolled her eyes at me, "Oh come on Ella! Brian was an asshole, plus that relationship happened over two years ago. You need to move on and quite frankly I think you need to get laid."

My cheeks began to heat up when she said that. I was in no way embarrassed by my sexuality, but Charlie just had to shout it across the restaurant causing other patrons to look our way.

"Shhhh Charlie. That is why they invented one night stands, so I'm pretty sure that I'm good in that area." Now she looked grossed out.

"Eww, I did not need to know that." She shook her head, "Anyway I still think you should at least attempt to date someone. Doesn't it get lonely on the road?" There was concern written all over her face.

I shrugged and took a sip of the wine that I had ordered, "Maybe, but I do tend to run into Sam and Dean like once a month and we end up sharing the case."

Charlie knew there was no way of getting me to break, so she just sighed and sat back in her chair in defeat.

After a few seconds of silence her face lit up, "Hey Ella, don't you have a thing for Crowley?" God dammit Charlie.

Yes, I have a thing for Crowley. Actually it was more than a thing, whenever I saw the king of hell I wanted to jump on him and have my way with him. He evoked feelings in me that I didn't know existed. There was only one problem with my feelings for him. He was the god damn king of hell and I was a hunter, so there is no way he would ever feel the same way about me.

"Why does that matter?" I asked narrowing my eyes at my friend, not really trusting her with the piece of information.

She shrugged, "No reason. I may be able to get you a date with your precious king of hell."

Butterflies erupted in my stomach, "Charlie don't you think about it. Don't get involved with my life like that. Besides why would you talk to the king of hell?"

"Why does that matter. I can get you a night with him and fulfill all your little fantasies that you have about him. Don't try to hide them, because I know you better than that." Why was I still friends with her again?

"Stop it. He would never want to go a date with me, besides I am not his type." That was the sad truth. Crowley would never see me as anything more than a hunter who has killed some of his most precious demons in the past.

"Shush your mouth Ella and just let me do my thing. I want to see you happy for once, and I feel this is the only way I will be able to do it."

I rolled my eyes at her, "Fine, but he will never agree to any of it. So good luck."

* * *

A couple of days later Charlie claimed that she had done it, she had gotten Crowley to agree to come on a date with me. At first I didn't believe her and I thought she was just joking, but she proved it when she called him while I was present. Damn you Charlie.

"Ella, you are going to have a great time tonight. Stop moping around." Charlie said as I walked out of her bedroom all dressed up for the date.

"I'm not moping around. I'm just trying to understand why Crowley agreed to go on a date with me. He does know that he is going on a date with me, right?" I wouldn't put it behind Charlie to not reveal that his date would be me.

She rolled her eyes at me, "Yes, he knows that it is going to be you. Now stop fretting and get out of here. He is going to be meeting you at the bar in half an hour." Charlie pushed me towards the door, I just barely stopped myself from falling.

"Okay, okay I am going now." I held my hands up and she handed me my bag.

"I won't wait up." She said while I was walking out the door, I just rolled my eyes at her. There was no way the date would get that far, not that I would object it.

Once at the bar I ordered myself a drink to calm my nerves down. A part of me was thinking that Crowley wouldn't even show up, I really hoped that wouldn't happen because it would be a bit embarrassing. Taking a sip of my whiskey I let out a sigh and glanced around the bar. There were some couples scattered around at the small tables, and then there were the people who were here by themselves. I wondered what had brought them to this place, and why they were alone. I was honestly beginning to doubt that Crowley would show up.

I continued to zone out until a voice brought me out of this state, "Hello darling." He said sitting across from me at the small table I was seated out.

To my surprise Crowley sat across from me, "Good evening Crowley." I said while studying his face. I was trying to decide whether he was happy to be here or annoyed, but I couldn't decipher his emotions.

"You look nice tonight." He spoke keeping up his stoic attitude.

"You too. Thank you for coming." I said feeling my nerves creeping up on me.

Crowley grinned, "Charlie was quite persistent about getting me to come."

My heart dropped, oh he didn't want to be here after all. I told Charlie from the beginning but she wouldn't listen to me. God, now I look like such an idiot.

"You didn't have to come if you didn't want to. I told Charlie to stop pushing it." I refused to look up and meet his eyes, because if he looked into my eyes he would be able to see the heartbreak I felt.

He cleared his throat, "That isn't what I meant. I'm more than happy to be here tonight, to be honest."

"There is no need to lie, Charlie isn't here." I dismissed taking another sip of my whiskey.

Crowley reached across the table and grabbed my hand making my heart race, "No, I mean it. I immediately agreed to come out. She just continued to badger me to make sure that I was true to my word."

Looking up and into his eyes I could tell he was telling the truth, "Alright, that makes me feel a little bit better." Why did I say that out loud?

"Why are you nervous darling, we know each other very well. There is no need to be nervous around me." He used a soft calming voice.

Nodding I turned my attention to the menu that was placed in front of me. Crowley stayed quiet, so I assumed he was doing the same thing.

"You don't really want to be here now do you?" The question he asked baffled me.

"What do you mean? Of course I want to be here with you." I quickly defended.

His normally arrogant smile returned to his face, "No, I mean here at this bar? I know you want to be with me. For god sake I am the king of hell, and I know all about your feelings for me."

"W-what?"

"I know that you have feelings for me, in fact I even know about your little fantasies you have involving me. Well I must say I return those feelings and would love to act out those fantasies with you."

Someone punch me because I think I might be dreaming.

"Oh. You do?"

His hand caressed mine, "Yes I do, so would you like to get out of here and go somewhere a little more private. Unless you would like to do it in public?"

It didn't even take me a second before I stood up, "Let's go." Still wearing that smirk he stood up as well and then wrapped an arm around my waist leading me out of the restaurant.

* * *

Once outside he pushed me against the brick wall of the bar, "Tonight is going to be the best night of your life." Crowley pushed me harder into the wall while his lips claimed mine in a very passionate kiss. I kissed back adding to the passion. Licking my bottom lips he gained access to my mouth and we began to make out in front of the bar. I didn't even seem to care that people could be watching us right now because all I could think about was Crowley and his mouth on mine. His hands settled on my waist and he picked me up making me wrap my legs around his waist. Our make out session lasted for another couple of minutes before he was too aroused to continue.

"Let's take this back to mine." He said and with a snap of his fingers we were standing in the middle of his bedroom. My legs were still wrapped around his waist and he continued to hold me close to his body. His desperate lips were on mine again as he walked me over to his bed and set me down on it. I reluctantly let go of him, but he settled on top of me. He was kissing every piece of exposed skin that he could find, setting my body ablaze.

"Tell me one of your fantasies?" Crowley asked in between kisses. How was I going to choose? I had way too many. While I was trying to decide what to tell him, one of his hands made its way to my thigh. "You can tell me later." He whispered rubbing my thigh slowly moving up to my heated cunt. Without much teasing his fingers slipped into my panties and began rubbing my clit, only managing to make me even wetter than I was before. Crowley liked seeing the pleasure he could bring with his fingers alone. God, he was so good at this.

The moans that left my mouth just seemed to spur Crowley to rub my clit faster, then he began pumping two fingers in and out of me. The pleasure was becoming unbearable and my hands fisted the sheets as I tried to get a grip on myself. He could see that I was seconds away from a very fulfilling orgasm, so instead allowing me to experience it, he swiftly pulled his fingers out of my underwear. Then he licked them clean while looking straight into my eyes.

"What the hell Crowley. Why didn't you let me finish?" I whined trying to rub my thighs together to get a little friction, but he quickly spread my legs apart.

"I want to be inside of you when you cum." He said before he snapped his fingers, quickly ridding the both of us of our clothes. "I intend to make you cum harder than you have ever cum before." There was seduction in his voice that made me tug him down to my lips. The kiss very hot and filled with so much lust. Meanwhile I felt like I was going to explode with the pent up frustration he bestowed upon me.

"Please do something Crowley, I need you." My voice was soft but demanding, it cause a sparkle in Crowley's eyes.

"You shall have me." Crowley slid into me slowly, looking right into my eyes the whole time. He was hands down the biggest that I have ever been with, so it took me a couple of seconds to get used to his size. He felt amazing inside of me and I couldn't imagine how much better this was going to get. With a nod of my head he began to thrust in and out of me at an excruciatingly slow pace. Why was he torturing me like this?

"Faster." I moaned. Thankfully he picked up his pace and hit me in all of the right spots. He was hitting a spot deep inside me, that I had been sure didn't exist until now. The delicious pleasure was building again, so I wrapped my legs around his waist pulling him closer so he could pound into me a little deeper. I was being stretched in ways that I had never been before, and it was amazing.

"Ella, you feel incredible." Crowley growled in my ear as he pounded me. His lips kissed my neck as he continued pleasuring me with that lovely cock. I'm pretty sure that he was made especially for my pleasure, and I would never be able to be with another man again. Crowley had ruined me for anyone else, and I loved it.

My moans were getting louder and I was scratching at his back relentlessly. This was better than I could have ever imagined, and I hoped that we would do this over and over again. My orgasm was approaching fast, but I wanted to hold on for as long as I could knowing it would only make the pleasure so much better.

"Don't hold it in darling, I want to hear you scream my name when you cum." He whispered into my ear. His hand made its way down to my clit and with one flick I was done for and my orgasm hit me like a train. I screamed his name so loud that I'm pretty sure the next state could hear me. His orgasm hit him not far after mine and with one more thrust he spilled his seed into me. We rode out our orgasms together.

Crowley collapsed beside me and pulled me into his arms, "Did that live up to your expectations?"

My answer was going to inflate his ego but I didn't care, "It exceeded my expectations. No man will ever be able to compare to you." I said looking up at him.

"Good because you are mine, no other man will get the chance to be with you." Despite the possessiveness in his tone, I kind of like that statement.

"Okay, but you don't own me." I couldn't let him have me that easily.

"We will see about that." He grumbled closing his eyes. I closed my eyes as well and just listened to the sound of his breathing. I must have drifted to sleep while I was listening.

* * *

The smell of food was what woke me up the next morning. Opening my eyes, I saw that Crowley was no longer beside me in bed so he must have gotten up to make some breakfast. I pulled myself out of bed and searched the floor for something to wear, I spotted one of Crowley's shirt sitting on the dresser and pulled that on. As I made my way towards the smell of food, I felt soreness between my legs that made me grin. Crowley definitely took me to cloud nine last night.

"Good morning Ella. Would you like some breakfast?" Crowley asked as I entered the room. He was standing by the counter arranging two plates full of breakfast food. Way too much food if you ask me, but I nodded and took one of the plates.

I set it on the table and sat down, "You didn't have to do this."

Crowley sat in the seat beside mine, "Oh I think I did. Especially after last night." He said putting a cup of coffee beside my plate, I silently thanked him and took a sip of the hot liquid.

"Last night was remarkable." I said after I put my coffee down.

"It was, wasn't it? Is there any chance that it could happen again?" He asked putting a hand on my bare thigh and rubbing slowly.

"Yes, I think it can be arranged." I managed to ignore the hand on my thigh and continue to eat. After a few minutes his hand started to travel up my thigh, stopping right before it reached my heated core. Crowley gaged my reaction before he moved his hand closer and began to stroke me as we sat at the table. I put my fork down and turned to look at him.

"Just giving you a little reminder of our night." He said as he continued to rub, focusing on my clit. I let out a whimper and gripped the side of the table. He increased the pressure on my clit and I could feel the orgasm coming fast. "I love the faces you make when I'm pleasuring you." He leaned over and whispered in my ear. The pleasure was building and I knew that I wouldn't last long, and I was right. I reached my orgasm very quickly, still gripping the edge of the table. "It amazes me how quickly I can get you to cum." He said sucking my juices off his fingers.

Crowley went back to eating his food like nothing had happened at all. My god, this man was going to drive me crazy. Shaking my head I decided to continue eating as well. After breakfast he convinced me to take a shower with him, and I agreed as long as he kept his hands to himself. Of course he failed and ended up taking me against the shower wall. We had to be quick, because Charlie was expecting me home soon and if I didn't go soon she would come out and start searching for me.

After the shower I pulled on my clothes from last night, Crowley put on one of his signature suits that he liked to wear. I had to restrain myself from pouncing on him once he was finished dressing. This man makes me act completely out of character, and I think I liked it a lot.

"Come on my pet, let's get you home." Crowley said taking my hand and in the blink of an eye we were standing in front of Charlie's door. "What do you say we do this again tonight?" He questioned pulling me into his arms.

"I would like that." I said with a content smile on my face. Being in his arms felt right, and I never wanted him to let go of me.

"Good, I will pop in around 8." He said seizing my lips with his in a fiery kiss. It was so passionate that it took my breath away. "See you later love." He mumbled kissing me once more before disappearing with a snap of his fingers. I felt cold once he was gone, but smiled at the realization that I would see him again tonight.

The door opened behind me, "There you are. Get your butt inside and tell me all about your wild night with Crowley." Charlie said pulling me into her apartment.

I shook my head, "What can I say, we had a very nice night." There was no way I was going to tell her the details of our night together. That was between Crowley and I.

"You guys were at it all night, weren't you?" There was a knowing smile upon her face.

A deep blush formed on my cheeks, "You don't need to know the details." I said quickly avoiding her and heading for her guest room.

"I take it he was very good in bed?"

"Just drop it Charlie. I'm not going to tell you what happened, because you already know."

"Just answer my question."

"Yes, okay yes. He was a freaking god in bed." I finally caved and covered my face in embarrassment.

Charlie was grinning, "See, I knew you two would hit it off."

I rolled my eyes at her, "Yes you did. Now leave me to go finish some things before he comes over tonight."

"Oh so you guys are going to do it again? Fun. I will make sure that I'm out of the apartment tonight." She said with a wink.

"We aren't going to have sex while you are here!" I defended.

"Come on Ella, its Crowley. He would have sex anywhere."

Yeah, Charlie was right. That didn't bother me thought, it actually turned me on a little bit. Oh hell, I couldn't wait to see what he had in store for me tonight. If it is anything like last night, I'm not going to be able to walk in the morning and I was completely fine with that.


	2. Part Two

For the rest of the day I was finding it really hard to focus on anything besides Crowley. I kept replaying our whole night over and over in my head, and I found that it was only making me crave him that much more. It was like a switch had been turned on in my brain and all I could think about was Crowley and the wonderful things he could do to my body. If it wasn't for Charlie I would still be stuck fantasizing about these moments with him. Those fantasies could not even compare to the real Crowley, and for that I was grateful.

Charlie left her apartment a little after six, claiming that she would be going out with some friends for the night and staying with them as well. She yelled for me to not make a mess of her apartment before leaving me alone. I rolled my eyes at her and decided I would take the time to get ready for Crowley's arrival.

After taking a nice shower, I slipped into my sexiest black lingerie set that I was sure Crowley would love to unveil. Then I spent some time curling my hair to the way I liked it. I finished it all by applying some make-up, nothing too major just enough to make my facial features stand out. Then I stood in front of my temporary closet and sifted through my clothes deciding what would be worthy enough to wear for Crowley. I wanted to make him beg for me, so I needed something that would leave nothing to his imagination. So I finally decided to wear a form fitting black dress, one of my favorites to be honest. Then I slipped on a simple pair of black pumps. Hopefully Crowley would approve of my outfit, something told me he would like a lot.

* * *

Once I was all done getting ready, I spent a few minutes pacing back and forth, I was mulling over my quick decision to sleep with him last night. What if all he wanted from me was sex and I would never be anything more than some girl he could sleep with whenever he felt like. That thought made me sad and I didn't know what I would do if it was true. Someone cleared their throat behind me as I continued to pace.

"What is on your mind darling?" Came Crowley's addictive voice. I turned to see him standing in the doorway of Charlie's guestroom.

"Oh hello Crowley, you are a little early." I stated noticing that it was only 7:30.

He shrugged, "I couldn't wait a second longer to see you, and by the looks of it you couldn't either." His eyes studied my body up and down.

"Yes, I suppose." That didn't come out nearly as strong as I had wanted it to.

Crowley cocked his head, "What's wrong?"

Dammit Ella, why couldn't you get it together and just have another fun night with Crowley?

"Nothing, everything is fine." My lie sounded weak and I hated myself for that.

Crowley crossed the bedroom in two strides and stopped in front of me. His hands grabbed my waist and pulled me close to his. His eyes never left mine, it felt like he was staring straight into my soul.

"Don't lie to me. Now what is bothering you love?"

"Okay, I was thinking about last night." I said making him look confused again, "Crowley I don't want to be one of those girls that you just use for sex. If that is what you want, I don't want to be a part of it." This was hard for me to say.

His grip tightened on my waist and he pulled me closer, "Don't be silly my love, you are so much more than that. I would never think to use you like that." I was trying my hardest to detect the lie but found none in his response.

"Really?" I raised my head to look up at him.

"Yes, I have wanted you long before last night. In fact I think I wanted to make you mine the first time we met when you were working with the Winchesters." His arms wrapped around my waist pulling me close, "I wondered why you were hanging around those two blockheads. You are too good for them." His response made me both infuriated and happy at the same time.

"Don't say that about them." Really Ella, he tells you that he has wanted you for a long time and all you can do is defend Sam and Dean. "Anyway, you really see me as more than just a good fuck?"

"Yes, you are way more than that. If all goes well, I hope to make you my queen one day." Those words had me blushing. Me the Queen of Hell?

"Okay, I believe you. Now what is the plan for tonight?" I asked running my hands up his chest and behind his neck. I loved the feeling of being this close to him.

Before he spoke he pulled me into a passionate kiss, "I was thinking we could fulfill one of your many fantasies. What do you say?"

Oh yes, tonight was going to be a very good night.

"Hmmm, I like the sound of that. Now you said you hoped to make me queen one day?" He nodded with a skeptical look, "Well what's a queen without a throne?" That is when it clicked and he snapped his fingers taking us somewhere else. Looking around I found that we were in his throne room. A place that had been the setting of many of my fantasies.

"Now what did you have in mind my queen." He whispered into my ear.

"Well I have fantasized you taking me so many times on your throne, in many different ways. I'm going to leave it to you to decide what you would like to do to me on that throne of yours." My voice was filled with lust and all I wanted was for him to rip off my clothes and take me right now.

"Perfect." With his hands still firmly gripping my waist, he slowly back me up to his throne and stopped right in front of this. "You look absolutely ravishing tonight. This dress is too perfect for you," his hands wound behind my back and I felt them tugging the zipper of my dress down, "But it has to come off." His hands moved the straps of the dress off my shoulders and down my arms. The dress just fell to my feet after that, leaving me standing in my lingerie that I had chosen to wear just for him. "I think I like what is underneath better." He said running his hands up my side.

"Good, I wore them just for you." My voice was now playful, but there was an edge neediness.

Crowley smirk and pushed me to sit on the throne, then he kneeled down in front of me. What was he planning?

"I'm going to make you feel so much pleasure that you will be begging for me to fuck you." His hands were on the waistband of my panties and I suddenly realized what he was going to do. I had no objections to this and nodded for him to pull them off, and he slowly slid them down my legs. Spreading my legs he placed kisses on the inside of my thighs, I could feel his breathe on my wet heat making me whimper at the thought of what was to come. "Tell me how much you want this."

"Crowley please, I want to feel your tongue fucking me. Don't make me wait." His eyes were locked on mine as he pulled me apart and licked a swift line up my cunt. The pleasure I felt from that small act had me moaning already. His eyes left mine and he began to devour me. Licking me in all the right places and bringing me closer and closer to my release.

He pulled away and looked up at me, "How does it feel? I bet no man has ever fucked you this good with his tongue." Crowley was being arrogant again and it was only turning me on even more.

"No, don't stop." I moaned as he got back to work, he grabbed my legs and propped them on his shoulders allowing him better access to my cunt. My hands gripped his hair as he ate me like no one had ever before. Like I said last night, this man had ruined me for any other man and I loved it. Out of nowhere two fingers thrust into me and aided him in bringing me to my orgasm. My moans were growing louder and I was gripping his hair tightly and pushing him closer to my cunt. When I finally hit my orgasm, I was temporarily blinded by all the pleasure. Crowley continued to lick every last drop before removing my legs from his shoulders and standing up with a satisfied smirk.

"How was that love?" He knew very well how good that was, but he wanted me to praise him for his work.

Shaking my head I stood up and turned him around, then I pushed him to sit on the throne. While looking at him I removed my bra and then I got to work removing his clothes. Starting with his shirt and leaving him in his boxers. I wanted to give him the same pleasure he had given to me, and I knew just how to do it.

I sent Crowley and lusty look and pulled his boxers off, his member sprang free. He was hard from the moans I made when he was eating me out. I smirked and rubbed his tip with my thumb, he was watching me with wide eyes. Looking him in the eye I put him into my mouth, bringing my mouth down on his engorged member. I set out a slow pace bobbing my head up and down. My hand were wrapped around the part of his length I couldn't fit into my mouth and I was rubbing him slowly. His moans spurred me to take more of him into my mouth. I felt his hand wind themselves into my hair and he helped me to move. His moans were the sexiest thing I had ever heard, they were making me wet with desire. I needed him inside of me very soon. He was very close, I could feel him throbbing about to burst.

Before I could finish him off, he pulled my mouth off his cock and pulled me onto his lap.

"Why did you stop me?" I asked feeling him at my entrance.

"I want to be inside of you when I cum." His voice was heavy with lust as he teased me with his hard cock by running it up and down my soaked cunt.

"Please don't tease me." I whined pushing myself down on his cock, he slid into me taking my breath away with his big size. He pulled my head up and his lips found mine in a fervent kiss, he began to bounce me on his cock. The position that we were in only seemed to allow him to hit me deeper than before. Breaking the kiss I threw my head back letting out a deep moan. His arms wounds around my waist and he pulled me closer all while still pounding into me. The pleasure intensified when he began to suck and bite the sensitive place on my neck. I was in heaven.

"I will never get used to how great it feels to be inside of you." Crowley whispered against my neck before he continued to mark me. I could feel my orgasm coming and I started to move a little faster signaling that I was going to cum soon. He was close to his orgasm as well, I could see it all over his face. Burying my face in Crowley's neck I came hard, and continued to ride it out while helping him finish as well. It didn't take long for him to come, and I reveled in the feeling of his warm seed filling me up. I slumped against him as we stopped moving, his arms were still wrapped around my waist so he held me close.

"Was that anything like your fantasy?" He asked in a whisper placing a light kiss on my shoulder.

It took me a couple of minutes to catch my breath, "Yes, it was. Actually is was a lot better than my fantasy."

"Good. I never realized how much kinky thrown sex could be a turn on."

"Me neither, we are going to have to do it again."

"That can be arranged. Now what do you say we go back to Charlie's and have a nice cuddle session before bed?" This was such an unusual question coming from Crowley.

"That sounds really nice." I answered, and before I could finish he snapped his fingers and we were laying on the bed in Charlie's guestroom. Crowley pulled me close and kept his arms wrapped around me.

"All I have ever wanted was to have you in my arms every night, and I can't tell you how happy it makes me that it has finally happened." Crowley whispered pecking my cheek.

"I'm glad that is it happening now. You are the only man that I have wanted for the past few years, and it's unreal that you feel the same way about me."

Looking up I could see a genuine smile on Crowley's face. It was something that I have never seen before, and I was honored to be seeing it now. The smile looked so good on his lips, and it was infectious because I was now smiling. He leaned down and pulled me into a sweet kiss, one that seemed to take away my breath like his other kisses had. I guess that was the effect that he had on me.

"Get some sleep Ella." He mumbled, and I nodded laying my head on his chest and closing my eyes. I drifted off listening to his heartbeat. Before I was completely asleep I heard him mumble, "I love you." So I fell asleep with the biggest smile on my face.


	3. Part Three

_I'm warning you now, that the ending isn't a happy one. No worries though, because I will be coming out with another part soon. _

* * *

From that night on Crowley and I would meet up and he even began taking me out on dates. So I guess you could say that we were dating on the down low. The only person who knew about us was Charlie and she promised not to tell anyone, especially the Winchesters. There was no way Sam and Dean would understand me dating the King of Hell. No, they would most likely call me crazy for believing that Crowley is different than what they have seen of him but he was different. He showed me sides of him that no one would have ever guessed existed. For example, who would have thought that the King of Hell loved to cuddle after a night of passionate sex?

"Are you ever going to tell Sam and Dean about Crowley?" Charlie asked as I was packing my suitcase. After taking six months off from Hunting, I was ready to get back to it.

"I don't know. They won't support it at all, and I'm not willing to stop seeing him." I admitted, I had been thinking about this for a while.

"Yeah, you shouldn't have to give it up for them. Well maybe they will understand. Hasn't Crowley changed a lot since they first met him?" Charlie handed me some shirts and I stuffed them into my duffle bag.

"He has, but they still don't trust him and I completely understand that. Crowley really messed with them in the past and they are afraid that he is just playing them again." I answered zipping up the duffle bag, "Anyway I should get on the road since the boys are expecting me to meet them a few states over by tomorrow." I threw the bag over my shoulder.

Charlie looked a little sad that I would be leaving her, "Well you are welcome to stay with me whenever you need to." She was avoiding my eyes and looking at the ground.

Shaking my head I dropped the duffle bag on the ground and pulled her into a hug, "I will keep that in mind. Oh and thank you for setting me up with Crowley, it has been the best thing to happen to me in a long while."

We pulled apart and she smiled, "You're welcome. It is easy to see that you two are very good for each other." She was right, he and I seemed to balance each other out. "I hope that Sam and Dean can find some way to accept it." Me too.

"They aren't going to find out until there is no way to avoid it. So I think things should be calm for a little while longer. Once they do find out, all hell will break loose." I was dreading the day that would happen.

Charlie nodded, "Good luck Ella. Call me when you get to Sam and Dean." She walked me out to my car and we hugged again. She had really become my best friend in the last couple of months. I got into my car and waved a goodbye to her before I backed out of her driveway.

* * *

A few hours later I found myself on the open road, with nothing but my thoughts and the music that was blasting through my speakers. My mind kept wondering what would happen once the Winchesters finally did know about Crowley and I's relationship. Would they stop talking to me? I was deathly afraid of that moment.

A voice broke me out of my thoughts, "Hello love." I nearly screamed when I turned to find Crowley sitting in my passenger's seat.

"What the hell are you doing here Crowley? I thought you had some business to take care of in hell?" I asked slowing my erratic breath and reverting my eyes back to the road.

He chuckled, "I finished early and I thought I would keep you entertained during this very long and boring car drive." It was a particularly boring car ride, when I wasn't dwelling on the possibility of our relationship being found out.

"Alright, well don't distract me from driving." I could just tell that he had no plans on following that order.

"I can't promise you that darling." His voice was low and made me want to look over at him but I continued to watch the road. "I might get bored too."

For the next half hour we talked and he kept me from getting bored, but I could feel his attention starting to wane. He was now quietly sitting in the passenger's seat and I was afraid of what he was planning to do. This was Crowley after all.

After a few more minutes of silence, his hand landed on my bare thigh. I had chosen to wear a pair of cotton shorts for the car ride, since I wanted to be as comfortable as possible. I pretended not to notice his hand on my thigh, but that became hard as his began to rub my thigh slowly. His touch always seemed to affect me, and today was no exception. I did my best not to let on how much he was getting to me but he knew better than that. The hand on my thigh started moving up my thigh and closer to my heat. At the thought of what he could do with those fingers of his, I became wet and wanted nothing more than for him to touch me where I needed him most.

I glanced over at him and he was watching me intently, "What are you doing?" I barely managed to say when his hand made its way to the top of my shorts.

"Oh, I'm just keeping us entertained. Now keep your eyes on the road." He said as his fingers slipped beneath the fabric of my shorts. Was he really going to do this while I was driving?

I didn't respond to him and turned my eyes to the nearly vacant highway. His fingers touched the top of my panties and my arousal continued to grow. Not even a second later his finger slipped into my panties and he began rubbing my wet clit. It started with slow circles on my clit, but he began to pick up his pace and rub raster. I let out a moan as he rubbed even faster. My hands gripped the steering wheel tightly as I tried to stay in control of the car.

"Isn't this fun?" Crowley taunted as his fingers continued to circle my clit and spread my arousal. I wanted more than anything to throw my head back and let go but I couldn't. "Keep your eyes focused on the road darling." God dammit I was going to go insane.

"If you want me to stay focused, you are going to have to stop doing this." I couldn't say another word, no I could only moan at how good he was making me feel.

"You are so close though. If I stop now, you are going to have to sit there and stay aroused for the rest of your drive." His lips were by my right ear as he whispered that, I could feel them brush my ear as he spoke. "Do you want that?"

He was right, "No." My voice was barely coming out as he continued bringing me higher. "Just let me release." I begged him.

"Go ahead darling." When he spoke he slipped two fingers into me and began pumping, only making the pleasure that much greater. In a matter of seconds he had me cumming around his fingers with a loud moan. "Good girl." He removed his fingers from my panties and licked his fingers clean while settling back into his seat.

I didn't even dare to look his way and kept my eyes on the road. My breath was coming in pants and I couldn't seem to focus on the road at all. So I did what any person in their right mind would do, I pulled the car to the side of the road before putting it in park.

"What are you doing?" He sounded curious and watched me closely.

I took off my seatbelt and faced him, "I couldn't let you do that without fucking you." I was still so worked up and needed release again. "So sit back and enjoy the ride." Before he could blink I hoisted myself into his lap and pulled his lips to mine. Immediately I began to grind on his forming bulge, but that wasn't satisfying the hunger I felt for him. While our tongues battles for dominance, I ran my hands down his chest and unzipped his pants. Crowley growled as I pulled his length out and began to stroke it slowly.

"Ella, I didn't think you were this naughty." He grumbled pulling my shorts and panties off at the same time, "I like this side of you though." Gripping his length I moved it to my entrance.

"I thought I proved this to you when we had sex on your throne." With those words I moved my hips down and he slipped inside with a loud groan.

"Oh yes darling, you did." He stopped and moaned as I moved up and down on his length, "Now we are in public. Anyone could slow down and see us." That thought did not bother me at all.

"Too fucking bad for them. I want to have some fun with my king." Those words made Crowley moan and slam into me a little harder. "Oh god Crowley, sex with you never gets old." I buried my face into his neck to muffle some of my moans, but they were still very loud.

"God Ella, I love the sound of your moans. Your moans alone could bring me to my climax."

"I could say the same for you my love, but your whole fucking voice is a turn on for me."

The both of us were getting closer to our orgasms, because his thrusts were becoming sloppier and I was finding it hard to balance myself on his lap. Thank god Crowley was holding on to my waist or else I would fall off. For the first time ever Crowley came before me, and the feeling of him spilling into me was enough to make me cum too. My face was still buried in his neck and I was holding onto him for dear life trying to catch my breath.

"That was a first." Crowley mumbled.

"What, you finishing first?" I asked removing my face from his neck and showing him my amused smile.

He didn't look too happy about it, "That will never be happening again. Next time I will make you cum twice before I do."

I rolled my eyes at him, "Oh don't be a sore loser."

His fingernails dug into my side, "I am not a sore loser. You will regret those words." It was fun getting him all riled up like this. It almost always led to passionate angry sex, but at the moment I needed to get back to driving.

"Alright Crowley, I can't wait for that." I whispered moving so that he slid out of me. He cleaned us up with his powers and with a snap of his fingers, my shorts were back on and his pants were zippered up. He then helped me to settle back into the drivers seat.

"I will be paying you a visit once you get to your motel, so be ready my pet." His voice was husky and filled with lust. There was a small smile on his face and he pulled me into a sweet goodbye kiss, "I love you." As those words filled my ears he was gone, and I felt a bit sad that he was gone. All the more incentive to get to that motel so I could see Crowley again.

* * *

Sometime later I arrived at the motel that Sam and Dean told me to meet them. I spotted Dean's Impala, so I parked my car right beside it. I texted them letting them know that I had arrived and within a minute both boys ran out of their motel room to greet me at my car. I had just barely stepped out of my car when I was pulled into a tight hug from Sam and then he passed me off to Dean.

"It's so good to have you back Ella. How was your time off?" Dean asked grabbing my duffle bag from me.

"My time off was good, actually it was great. But I missed hunting, so it's good to be getting back into it." I said truthfully. Hunting has been my whole life, and I don't think I could ever last too long without doing it. The boys helped me to get settled in the motel room that they got for me, and after that they invited me back to their room so we could catch up.

I was sitting on the couch with Sam sitting on the other side and Dean was sitting at the little table. We all had a bottle of beer in our hands. The boys told me about all the cases they have had to deal with in the last six months, it didn't seem like much to be honest.

"What did you do while you were on your break?" Sam asked taking a sip of his beer.

I nearly blushed at the thoughts of all the things I had done with Crowley, "Nothing much, I just relaxed a lot." This wasn't a lie.

"Did you do any dating?" Dean asked studying me for a reaction.

Of course I had to blush at that question, "Umm no, not really." That was such a poor lie.

"You sure, because your expression tells us otherwise. So who is the lucky man?" Dean teased raising his eyebrows.

"Okay yes, I dated for a little while but it's over now that I'm back to hunting." Another lie.

"Oh so you guys were pretty serious then?" Sam now asked, why did they need to know this?

"Yes, I guess you could say that. He understood that my job was a priority of mine, which is a first." This was something that Crowley and I had talked about. He was worried about me hunting, but he seemed to understand that I wouldn't give up hunting. Especially since I was dating the King of Hell.

"So, who is the lucky guy?"

"Dean you don't know him." More lies.

I hoped they would just drop it but I should have known better, "So when do we get to meet him?" What the hell Dean?

I rolled my eyes, "I told you we ended things once I decided to come back to hunting."

"Come on Ella, we are smarter than that. If you don't want to tell us about him right now, then so be it. Rest assured we will meet him one day, and I suggest you prepare for the many questions we plan to ask him." The boys have always been very protective of me, so this wasn't new.

"Sure Dean, I will make sure to warn him ahead of time." Sarcasm was my best defense in this situation.

We continued to converse for a little while longer, before I began yawning. I was exhausted after driving non-stop for the past 24 hours. "I'm going to head to my room now. The drive here wore me out." I said standing up.

"Alright, goodnight Ella. We will start researching for our case tomorrow morning." Sam said and Dean nodded as well.

Once I got back to my room I let out the breath I had been holding. As of now they had no clue that I was with Crowley, so I should just relax and put it in the back of my mind. After I took a relaxing shower and slipped into some PJ's I slipped into bed and snuggled into the warm sheets. I was just drifting off when I heard someone sit beside me in bed, I knew it was Crowley.

That was proven when he kissed my cheek, "Good evening my love." He spoke laying down beside me.

I turned to face him, "Hi Crowley." I spoke trying to wake myself up, especially since we had plans. "I almost forgot that you were coming by."

I tried to pull myself into sitting positon but he pulled me back down, "It's okay darling." He pulled me closer to his body.

"I know we had plans, but I'm exhausted." I said with a yawn.

Crowley chuckled, "Forget them, you need to get some sleep." The idea of sleep was so inviting.

"Are you sure?" Another yawn escaped my mouth.

"Yes, now get some sleep my love. I will be here when you wake up." Crowley kissed my lips, and although it was a short kiss I felt the love he held for me. "I love you."

I smiled, "I love you too." After that I drifted to sleep while I was listening to his breathing. I loved being able to fall asleep in his arms. In his arms I felt truly safe from anything that could hurt me, but I was a fool for letting myself feel safe around the King of Hell.

* * *

The next morning I woke up to someone kissing my forehead. Opening my eyes I found Crowley smiling at me and just studying me.

"Good morning love. How did you sleep?" He asked rubbing my arm.

"Pretty good, it was nice having you here to hold me." I returned his smile.

He kissed my lips, "I love being able to hold you while you sleep. You look absolutely breathtaking as you sleep, actually you look breathtaking every time I see you." His words warmed my heart.

"Oh Crowley, you are starting to sound like a sap."

"I'm your sap."

His lips found mine again and the kiss became more passionate as he pulled me closer to him, "I think you owe me." He whispered as he pulled away from a second.

While still kissing him I pushed myself up and straddled him, "I do, don't I?" There was lust in my voice. Crowley just nodded and moved his lips to my neck. "Well it seems I have a little time before the boys show up." I didn't even bother to look over at the clock because I was too entranced by Crowley and his mouth marking me.

He pulled away from my neck again, "They left to get food a half hour ago, so we have time." My hands were now traveling down his chest as he continued to mark me. His hands were on my waist holding me tightly as mine explore his body. I was just about to reach his pants when the door burst open behind us.

"What the hell!?" Someone yelled.

I moved off of Crowley to face Sam and Dean who were standing in my door with shocked looks on their faces.

"You are fooling around with Crowley? How could you be so stupid Ella?" Dean said stepping into the room and pulling Sam with him. He shut the door so we wouldn't have any onlookers.

I got mad when he said that, "I am not fooling around with Crowley. We have been together for five months now, I hardly call that fooling around." There was no way I was going to let them slander my relationship.

Dean rolled his eyes, "He is the King of Hell Ella. He isn't capable of being in a real relationship with anyone."

I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself, but found that I only got angrier.

"It is a relationship Dean. I love him and he loves me!" I yelled standing up from the bed. All the while Crowley stayed quiet behind me.

"You must be fooling yourself if you think he loves you Ella. He could never care about anyone other than himself." How could he say those things to me?

Deep down I started to believe his words, "Stop it, you don't know what you are talking about." Then I turned to Crowley, who was avoiding my eyes. "You love me, right?"

He didn't say anything for a long two minutes, "I should get going." His eyes never met mine as he snapped himself out of my room. I didn't say a word as I just stared at the spot where he had just been sitting. The boys didn't say anything either. What the fuck is going on?

Tears were beginning to form in my eyes, "Get the fuck out of my room." I spoke not facing the two boys.

"We are just looking out for you." Sam spoke but I wouldn't hear it.

"I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM!" I screamed finally turning to face them. They stood still for a second before nodding and leaving the room. I slammed the door shut behind them.

This can't be real? Someone please just tell me I am dreaming?


	4. Part Four

Once I kicked Sam and Dean out of my room, I allowed myself to breakdown. The tears just fell from my eyes and I felt like punching someone or something. Everything I had come to know in the last six months was all a lie. I felt used and empty.

Why did I allow myself to fall so hard for Crowley? I should have known that he would do something like this. Like the boys had said, he doesn't care about anyone but himself. He was most likely just using me to keep a tab on the Winchesters.

I felt physically sick now.

After curling into a ball and crying for what seemed like hours, I pulled myself up and walked into the bathroom. There I stood staring at my reflection hating everything about it. There was no way Crowley would have actually loved me. It was all a game.

I took a cold shower and packed my stuff, there was no way I would stick around and hunt with the Winchesters now. They would just continue to say 'I told you so' and make me feel even shittier than I do now. Honestly I don't know what could make this worse?

My hopes of getting away unnoticed failed when I saw Sam and Dean leaning against my car, "Where are you going?" Sam asked looking concerned for me.

"Off to hunt." Was all I said when I threw my duffle bag into my car.

"You aren't going to help us with our case anymore?" Dean now asked sounding a bit callous.

"No, not after the two of you ruined my life." I tried to sound strong but failed miserably.

Dean looked angry at that statement, "Stopping you from continuing a fake relationship is ruining your life? Grow up Ella. You are better off without him." God why won't Dean shut the fuck up.

"Fuck off."

He was not about to drop it, "No, you need to see that everything between you and Crowley was fake. Have you been fucking him the whole time?"

"I'm not going to answer that, because you don't need to know about my personal life."

"Oh god, you have! He has had you in a fucking spell all this time. God dammit Ella, why did you go out with him to begin with?"

Sam wasn't saying a thing, he was just watching the exchange between Dean and me.

I growled and turned to face him, "I liked him from the beginning, okay? I fell for him a long time ago, so there is nothing you can do about it. Now leave me the fuck alone, and don't ever call me for a case again." Opening my door I was hoping to get away from them quickly.

Sam grabbed my arm while Dean walked away pissed, "You really love him, don't you?" He asked in a low voice.

The tears were threatening to fall again, "Yes Sam, I do. He is different once you get to know him." I sniffled, "Well now you won't get to see that because it's all over, and Dean was right. He was just playing me, and I never actually meant anything to him."

Sam looked so guilty at the moment. He pulled me into a hug, "Oh god Ella. I'm so sorry we reacted like that."

After relishing his hug for a short minute I pushed him away from me, "No you're not." I spoke in a distant voice. "Bye Sam." It was the last thing I said before I got into my car and drove far away from those two assholes. As much as I tried to keep the tears from falling again, they forced their way out and I began sobbing uncontrollably.

In the end this was all my fault for allowing myself to fall from him. Why did I even agree to go out with him to begin with?

* * *

[One Month Later]

For the past month I have been drowning myself in cases, and whenever I would start to think about Crowley I would either work harder or get drunk. It seemed to work pretty well.

After I left the Winchesters, they tried to call me many times but I of course never answered. Then they tried getting Charlie to call me and again I ignored the calls. It got to the point where I changed my number completely.

I was a fucking mess.

Anyway I was in New Orleans for reports of demon activity. My plan was to quickly get rid of the said demons and move on. From the sound of it, these may be just some newbie demons showing off, and should pretty easy to deal with. I had pinpointed their point of origin as well as their preferred place for finding victims. So I was headed off to the bar where I was positive they would be lurking.

The first couple of minutes that I sat in the bar, I studied the other patrons that were seated about. No one seemed to stand out, or give me the chills and there was no smell of sulfur. Did I find the right bar?

"Can I get you something sweetheart?" I heard someone ask from beside me. Turning around I found a woman in her mid-forties standing behind the bar.

"Sure, I will just have a beer." I would go simple tonight, that way I would be coherent when I finally found the demons I was looking for.

"You got it." She walked off to grab me the beer. I watched her as she was walking and got an odd feeling. There was something off about her but I shook the feeling away and continued to study the patrons.

A couple of minutes later she placed the drink down in front of me, "Let me know if you need anything else." I nodded and grabbed the beer.

As I was about to take a sip I noticed her watching me intently, "What?" I asked because I was creeped out by this.

She shook her head, "Nothing." Then she walked to the other side of the bar.

Okay, that was weird. I shook my head and took a sip of my beer. The second I swallowed I knew that something was wrong. My throat immediately began to close and everything around me was beginning to get blurry. I dropped the beer and tried to steady myself but only managed to fall. In a matter of seconds I was surrounded by a group of people, no wait they were demons, they were staring at me with their black eyes. What have I gotten myself into?

Someone pulled me off the ground and put me in a chair and they tied my hands and feet so I couldn't move. After a few minutes of trying to catch my breath, my throat began to open again.

"Well, we have finally found you Ella." A guy said coming out from the crowd of demons.

"What do you want with me?" I asked already knowing they wanted to kill me since I have killed so many of their own.

The demon smiled, "I'm glad you asked. We know how much you mean to Crowley, so we decided to use you as bate."

I laughed at this, "You are sadly mistaken. I mean nothing to your King, so you are going to have to come up with another plan." The words cut me up inside.

"Someone sounds a little bitter? What did he do to you?" A blonde haired demon now stepped forward. She was studying me and she had a knife in her hand. "Never mind that, because we know that he has a weak sport for you. He will come for you."

"You guys are wasting your time." I blurted out, someone slapped me hard.

"Shut up you stupid hunter." It was the blonde demon. "Now you are going to tell us where Crowley has been hiding, or we will make the pain worse."

"What pain? That barely hurt." That earned me another slap, "Still doesn't hurt." I was taunting them because I had nothing to lose.

"You are going to regret saying those words." She said taking the knife and stabbing my leg. I let out a scream because god damn that hurt. "See, I told you it would hurt. Now let's try this again. Where is Crowley?" Her hand was still on the knife, as if she was going to push it in deeper.

"I don't fucking know. Like I said before, there is nothing going on between us."

She leaned down and looked deep into my eyes, "You better not be lying because if you are, we won't hesitate to kill you."

"Well you should just kill me now, because I am not useful to you." She growled and twisted the knife in my leg causing me to scream.

"Shut up. We know you have some valuable information, and we are going to get it from you one way or another." What valuable information? "Let's get her out of here." She spoke as I was blind folded. Someone finally pulled the knife from my leg, but that only managed to make me lose blood faster. I was roughly passed from demon to demon before I was thrown into a van of some kind. Halfway through the drive I lost consciousness from the blood loss.

When I woke up again, I discovered I was tied down again and they had removed the blindfold. I was in some sort of interrogation room or something. There were three demons standing in front of me and watching. It was the blonde demon and two male demons, her bodyguard's maybe?

"Well look who has come around." I really did not like the way that this demon spoke to me. "Are you ready to tell us what we want to know?"

"I don't know what to tell you because I have no information." This made her very mad. She stepped closer to me, and I wanted nothing more than to get away from her. I finally registered the pain that was resonating from the wound on my thigh.

"You know exactly where Crowley is, I am sure of it. Now you are going to tell us where he is hiding or you will face pain worse than the pain from the earlier." The two other demons stepped forward as well.

She was being serious but I truly had nothing to tell her, "I really don't know where Crowley is. I haven't seen him for over a month."

"You have got to be kidding me." This demon was getting impatient and I knew that I was in for a night of extended pain. Deep in my mind I told myself I would not break, I could not break in the face of these rogue demons. I had to be the strong hunter that I was raised to be, I would make my parents proud. Even if it killed me in the end.

* * *

[Third Person POV]

Ever since the exchange between the Winchester, Crowley has kept his distance from Ella. He knew that he shouldn't have been in a relationship with her, but he never considered the consequences and lost himself in the love. That was right, the King of Hell was in love. As much as it pained him to leave her in that motel room, it was what had to be done in order to keep her safe from the many enemies he had acquired as the King of Hell. So instead of confronting her about it, he kept his distance. She probably hated him for it, but that was something he could deal with if it meant that she was safe. He was stupid to even think that she was safe.

About a month after everything happened, he felt the need to check on her to make sure that she was fine. He disguised himself and watched her as she walked towards the bar in New Orleans. There was something different about her. She seemed to be empty as she walked, she didn't even bother looking at her surroundings. It had affected her worse than he had anticipated and it made him feel even worse. To be honest it looked like she hadn't slept well in a very long time and that worried him.

Instead of following her into the bar, he stayed outside and waited for her to come back out. It had only been about twenty minutes before the entrance to the bar opened up again. Two guys walked out and they were carrying a blindfolded Ella. Those aren't regular men, no they were demons. Crowley recognized them from the group of demons that had been giving him some trouble lately. Following the two demons, and blonde haired demon walked out and lead them to a van. Where were they taking her?

As he watched them put her into the van he noticed the blood that was dripping from her body, studying her he found the wound on her leg. They hurt her. Oh no, this had to be about him. There was no way he was going to let these demons get away with taking Ella and hurting her. He quickly followed them to their destination using his demon powers. He would save her no matter the price, after all she was the first person that he had ever truly loved. Crowley resented himself for not telling her that in front of the Winchesters.

* * *

[Back to normal POV]

The demons were not lying when they said they would cause me pain. For every question I couldn't answer, which was almost all of them, they would inflict some sort of pain on me. At this point I was covered in cuts and bruises and I was positive I had a couple of broken ribs. Whatever I would say to them would make them mad. This blonde bitch would not believe me when I said that I haven't seen Crowley in over a month. She kept saying that I was hiding his location from them and that I would break any moment but I wouldn't because I had no clue where that blasted man was hiding. As far as I know that man is nothing but a coward.

"You must have a death wish if you haven't told us what we need to know yet. Just tell us and we will be done with you." Blondie whispered into my ear holding her knife close to my throat.

"I keep telling you, I don't know a thing. Why can't you get it through your fucking heads?" It probably wasn't the best idea to say that to a demon who is holding a knife to my throat but I was getting sick of their shit.

"This girl wants to die. Well that can be arranged." She spoke holding the knife tighter to my neck. I could feel it slicing into my skin and the blood dripping from the wounds, so I closed my eyes and waited for my inevitable death. Instead the knife was pulled forcefully away from my neck and I heard her hit the ground.

"You are going to regret hurting Ella." A familiar voice said. At the moment all I wanted to do was curse him off and tell him to leave me alone but I stayed quiet. "Why are you looking for me?" He asked blondie. Opening my eyes I saw her two guard demons were dead on the ground.

Blondie stood up, "To kill you of course. Abaddon was right when she said that you needed to be overthrown. So I thought I should be the one to do it." Are you fucking kidding me? Blondie is a follower of Abaddon, the creepy knight of hell who refused to die. This just keeps getting better.

"Good try, but you are going to have to do better than that." Crowley said raising his hand and using his powers to kill the dumb bitch. Once she was dead on the ground, he turned his attention to me.

"Ella, oh god, look at you." His voice was broken as he took in all the cuts and bruises that were scattered all over my body. He started to untie me, but I kicked him away.

"Don't you dare touch me!" There was nothing but malice in my voice as I glared at him.

The look on his face told me that he regretted everything that he had done, but I would not forgive him that easily. He broke my fucking heart.

"Please darling, you are going to bleed out if I don't get you out of here." Now that he mentioned it, I was starting to feel a little woozy. I just nodded and he sprung forward and started to untie me from the chair. My eyes avoided meeting his as much as I could, I didn't want to see the emotions that he was conveying. I could not, no I would not forgive him.

Crowley scooped me up into his arms, "I'm sorry for everything my love."

"Don't call me that." My voice was cold and indifferent and once again I was looking anywhere but his face. Without another word he took us to his place and laid me on the bed. The memories of the many nights spent in this bed came flooding back, and I had to shake them away. Eventually I would forgive him, I knew that, but for now I wanted him to suffer and feel the brunt of the pain he had caused me.

Harsh?

I don't think so.


	5. Part Five

Crowley began surveying my body for damage. He then decided to treat my still bleeding neck wound by raising his hand over it and healing it with his blasted demon powers. His hands started to pull up my shirt.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked quickly stopping him.

"I need to be able to see your wounds in order to treat them." He mumbled gently moving my hands and lifting my shirt. There were bruises scattered on my stomach, as well as on my rib area. "It seems you have some broken ribs." Once again he placed his hands over the bruises and started healing them. The pain that I had been feeling there quickly dissapeared and I was starting to feel a little more comfortable.

There was still one more major wound for him to treat, the stab wound on my thigh. Sighing I nodded for him to remove my pants, this time he used his powers to do so because it was the less painful action.

"I meant what I said when I told you I was sorry about everything. It was never my intention to hurt you the way I did." He spoke softly as he healed the deep wound. The look on his face told me that he was saying nothing but the truth, "The only reason I left you like that was to keep you safe. It didn't work though because they got to you anyway." I now noticed there were tears in his eyes. He felt remorse for his actions.

Sighing I reached up and caressed his face, "Thank you Crowley. But you should have known I would be safer with you. Without you I'm a mess and it affects my hunting skills." It was true. After he left me, I was not the same and I was just mindlessly hunting. I would have never just walked into that bar without a real plan of attack, and I definitely wouldn't have had a drink on the job.

Without another word he pulled me into a hug and burried his face in my neck. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him close. The last thing I wanted was for him to blame himself for what had happened to me. We must have stayed like this for about an hour. I just relished the feeling of his arms wrapped around me.

"What do you say we get you into the shower to wash all the blood off?" He asked softly while still holding me close. I nodded, not wanting to speak. Crowley let go of me but picked me up bridle style and carried me to his very lavish bathroom. He set me down on the counter and went to turn on the shower. Then he began to unbutton his shirt, before he could fully unbutton it, I motioned for him to let me do it. I resumed where he left off and then I pushed the shirt from his shoulders. Running my hands down his chest I reached his pants and unzippered them. There was nothing overly sexual about this.

Once all of our clothes had been removed, Crowley carried me to the shower despite me telling him that I was perfectly capable of walking. Truth be told, I didn't mind him carrying me one bit. The water was the perfect temperature and felt nice on my battered skin. Then when Crowley's hands started to massage the soap into my skin, every one of my worries just faded away along with the leftover bruises on my body. I returned the favor once he had finished. Then he pulled me into another hug, and we stood under the warm water just holding each other.

His kissed my neck gently. I couldn't wait anymore, so I grabbed his head and captured his lips with my own. I had been dying to kiss him for a couple minutes now. The kiss slowly grew more passionate and at one point he pushed me against the wall making me gasp, as I opened my mouth his tongue dove in and began fighting with mine. His hands gripped my waist and pulled me close as we continued fighting for dominance. Crowley lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. It felt good to be close to him like this after one long month.

I could feel Crowley's hard length against my thigh and I smirked, "It seems your body missed me just as much as mine missed yours." One my hands ran down his chest and gripped his hardness. Upon touch he grew harder, so I began to pump him while his lips claimed mine. He groaned at feeling.

"Yes, I couldn't stop thinking about you." He paused for a second to kiss my neck, "I couldn't stop thinking about the things your body does to me. The way I can make you writhe below me, the way you scream out my name when you cum..." His words were cut off by a loud moan amd I countinued to move my hand on his cock. It was only a matter of time before he would cum, I could tell he was getting close as his hips began to thrust his length harder into my hand.

"Just let go." I whispered, amd with a groan he came all over my hand and thigh. The sounds he made always managed to turn me on a lot. So at this point I was soaking wet, and he knew it.

Kissing my lips, one of his hands let go of my waist while the other gripped a little tighter so he could continue to hold me up. The other hand made its way between my thighs and he brushed his fingers lightly against my folds, avoiding contact with my sensitive bundle of nerves. He seemed to be touching everywhere but my clit and that was frustrating me a little bit. Seeing my frustration he finally reached my clit and began to rub slow circles on it driving me insane. I was moaning in no time, and getting close to my orgasm as well. It really wasn't taking much to get me off, I guess it is the pent up sexual frustration that had been slowly building over the last month.

Let me be the first to say that Crowley and I's relationship wasn't built soley on sex, but a month without him seemed to add up. In a matter of moments he had sent me to my orgasm, I moaned and held onto him tightly as he helped me ride out the orgasm. As I came down, I finally noticed that the water had turned freezing cold. Crowley must have realized too, because he reached around me and turned off the water.

"Lets go finish this in the bedroom." He suggested as he set me on my feet.

"Yes, please." I said grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the bathroom and off to his bedroom. We were still soaking wet but I didn't care. I needed him, and I needed him now. Once in the bedroom I pushed him down on the bed, then I crawled on top of him.

"I love it when you take control, love." His hands ran up my sides and when they reached my breasts, he cupped them. "I really missed your body." He could say it all night and I would never get tired of hearing it. I moaned when he began to play with my nipples, causing them to harden even more than they were before.

"Please don't tease me tonight!" I whined just wanting him inside of me. As much as I wanted to take it slow, I needed him more than anything and I wasn't willing to wait.

"But I want to worship your body right now." With those words his hands ran down my body sending tingles down my spine.

"You will have plenty of time later, but right now I need you inside me, I need you to fuck me until I can't walk."

He didn't need anymore words, because he flipped us over and thrust into me. He was stretching me in the best way possible, and it only made me remember just how much I had missed him. With a nod he began to move inside of me. His thrusts were quick and full of need. The only thing on our minds was reaching our orgasms. Wrapping my legs around his waist, I pulled him closer and he hit the sweet spot deep inside me causing me to moan loudly.

"Oh darling." He moaned pounding even deeper into me. I was in heaven and it was only a matter of time before I would cum. He seemed to know that I was close and sped up his pace. Crowley was going to drive me insane, how much faster could he go? A few more thrusts later and we came together, which was another first in our relationship. I held onto Crowley as I came down from my high.

Once we had come down, he pulled out and laid himself beside me. My exhaustion hit me head on and I could feel my eyes drooping shut as he pulled me into his arms. As much as I wanted to stay awake and talk to him, the need for sleep took over.

"Get some sleep Ella, you have had a long day. We will talk in the morning." He whispered kissing my forehead. I nodded and snuggled up to him, my eyes shut and the world faded around me.

* * *

The sensation of someone lightly kissing my shoulder is what woke me up the next morning. The lips moved from my shoulder up to my neck. From there I could see that Crowley was just trying to kiss any part of my skin that he could.

"Good morning love." His voice was groggy as if he had just woken up himself, I loved hearing him in the morning.

"Good morning. What are you doing?" I asked running a hand through his hair as he continued to kiss my skin.

"Worshiping your body like I wanted to last night." His lips traveled over my breasts but avoided touching my nipples. He continued to travel lower, kissing different parts of my stomach. As he was kissing me, I felt his hand lightly ghosting over the parts of my body that he wasn't kissing. "There isn't one thing about you that I don't love. You are so bloody perfect." More than anything I wanted to believe those words.

"That can't be true."

"Oh but it is." Once again he traveled lower. His sweet little kissed turned into opened mouth kisses that left a wet trail as he traveled. Goosebumps formed as he did this. If his plan was to turn me on in the most tortuous way possible, then it was working.

Crowley rose up and pulled my lips to his, "I love everything about you. From your adorable little smile, to your perfect assets." His hands ghosted over my breasts as he said that, I blushed as he said this. "I love the way you blush when I compliment you." Nothing ever got past him.

"Stop it Crowley." I mumbled but he shook his head and once again his lips were exploring my body.

"I love how passionate you are about the things you love, I enjoy seeing your face light up when you talk about them." He kissed right about my bellybutton, and my arousal grew. "I love how easy it is for me to get you aroused." With that his hand made it way down to my wet heat. "Oh love, you are already so wet for me." His lips continued their journey lower.

"You are teasing me again."

Shaking his head he placed a kiss right about my heat, "Not today. I want to show you just how much I missed your body." He spread my legs to allow him access to me. "I'm going to make you cum a couple of times before I even think of cumming myself." The wetness between my thighs grew. Licking his lips he looked up into my eyes once more, "Darling, don't hold back."

Finally his mouth made it to where I needed him. Spreading me, he placed a light kiss on my clit. Grinning wickedly he dove into my cunt. Licking me in all the right places, as well as sucking my clit from time to time. He was eating me out like he was a starved man and only my cunt could satisfy him, it was marvelous.

My moans seemed to slip from my mouth easily, this made him smirk as he continued to pleasure me. I was gripping the sheets like my life depended on it, but it wasn't really helping much. Instead I threaded my fingers into his hair and only aided in pushing his mouth closer to my heat. His fingers probed my entrance before sliding in and hitting the sensitive spot inside of me. Crowley continued to hit that spot while his mouth worked on my clit. I was absolutely dripping, and he was licking up every little drop. His eyes flicked up to meet mine and when they did I felt my orgasm grip onto me and I broke eye contact while I threw my head back in ecstasy.

He pulled away a little, "Look at me while I pleasure you." There was a bit of dominance in his voice that made me look at him again. "Good girl."

Even though I had just came, he continued to lick and pump into me. I was overly sensitive from my first orgasm, so the second one was coming quickly. Without missing a beat he made me cum for the second time in a matter of five minutes. My moans were echoing off the walls, and I tugged at his hair a little too harshly.

He finally pulled away from my cunt, "I'm not done with you yet." I'm guessing he saw the relief on my face. What more could he do to me. "I want to make sure that you know that I love every little piece of you."

Pushing him off me, I flipped us over so that I was straddling him and he was below me almost powerless. Of course I knew that Crowley always had the power to control me in bed, but it was nice to feel like I had a bit of that too every once in a while.

I moved my cunt over his hard length and started to grind on it making him moan, "Have I ever told you how much I love to ride you." There was so much lust in my voice. I may have just cum twice, but I was definitely ready for a third release.

"No, I don't think you have. Continue on."

"As you wish my king." Those words made him growl. I reached down and gripped his length in my hand and start to pump it. Once he was fully hard, I positioned him at my entrance and sunk down.

"Follow up, have I ever told you how grateful I am for those extra three inches." I moaned and I began to bounce on his cock.

"Again, you have not. I'm glad you like it, the point was to maximize the pleasure for any future lovers." He let out a moan as he finished talking.

"I better be way more than a lover to you!" I never decreased my pace as I spoke.

Crowley's hand gripped my waist and helped me to move, "Of course you are Ella. You are the love of my life," he cut himself off with another moan "You are the woman that I want to spend eternity with."

I stopped when he said that, "Do you mean that?"

"I don't lie to you, now please get back to work." I smiled and began moving on him again. "You know, I quite like it when you are on top. The view is amazing." His eyes traveled down to my bouncing breasts and I rolled my eyes.

"Some things never change." He chuckled at my comment and pulled me closer, the change in position caused him to hit me much deeper. "Oh god, Crowleyyyyy!" I moaned feeling him throb inside me. That meant he was growing close to his orgasm. So I increased my pace just a little bit, wanting to bring him his sweet release.

"Darling this is too mu….." He was cut off by a loud moan from me as he spilled his seed into me. My orgasm was right behind his, it was so intense that all I saw was white as I came. I collapsed onto his chest and laid there while he was still inside me. My body was exhausted after the pleasure it had been through in the last 12 hours. After a good five minutes Crowley helped me to move and laid me beside him. He wrapped his arm around me and held me close.

He lifted my head and pulled me into a long loving kiss, "I love you so much Ella. I'm never going to leave you again."

"I love you too Crowley, and I know you won't. If you do, I will hunt you down and well you won't like that very much." I jokingly threatened.

"That actually sounds a bit fun."

"It won't be fun at all." I kept a straight face as I said this. He laughed and pulled me into another kiss. We stayed quiet for a little while.

"Darling, I have a little proposition for you." Crowley suddenly said breaking the silence.

I looked up at him, "Yes?"

"Tomorrow after we are completely recovered from this love fest, we should pay the Winchesters a visit."

My stomach dropped, "I-I don't know about that. We aren't on the greatest terms right now. Dean said some pretty shitty things to me."

His hand caressed my face, "I know love. But they are worried about you and well I think we should properly explain our relationship to them. I want to make sure that they know that I was never using you, it was love from the start and I would never think about using you for any of my schemes."

I mulled it over, "Okay, I guess we could do that. If Dean starts saying shit again, I am out of there and I will never speak to those boys again." The way Dean had acted really hurt me.

"Yes sweetheart, and I will make sure to kick his ass while I'm at it."

"Oh Crowley, I love you so much." I pulled him into a short kiss.

"You know that I love you as well. For now on, things are going to get better. That is my promise to you." That was a promise that I knew Crowley would be able to keep. It was easy to see that I was his everything and he was mine. We would do anything to protect each other.


End file.
